Talk You Down
by mustitbeso
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt have a fight, it takes a much greater toll. Inspired by Talk You Down by The Script
1. Where it Went Wrong

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, his eyes pleading.  
"I don't know," Kurt replied, rage in his eyes. "Somewhere away from you." The force of his words hurting Blaine more than Kurt thought they would. "What can I say to make you stay?"  
"First of all, nothing! I can't believe you did that, and secondly, if you don't know that, then there's no wonder I have to leave," Kurt was sobbing. "I honestly never thought it would come to this. I thought you were special."

Kurt got in his red car, slammed the door and drove off, leaving Blaine in awe. Though somewhat intoxicated, Blaine still managed to register what was happening. Standing in the carpark of the bar, staring into the distance, he must have looked strange.

Kurt was on his phone. "Come _on!_ Pick up, pick up, pick up!" He had no clue who he was even calling. It turned out to be Rachel, luckily, because his phone listed the most called numbers. "Hello?" Rachel's voice sounded tired. Fair enough, it was so early.  
"Sorry Rachel, I know it's early but I just need someone to talk to, somewhere to go."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Can I just tell you in person? Where can we meet?"

Somehow, Kurt ended up outside the Lima Bean, waiting for Rachel and standing in the cold rubbing his hands together through his designer gloves. Kurt saw Rachel's car pull up beside a sign that said "Parking - 30 minutes".  
"What's wrong Kurt?" she asked. Obviously, the time of the drive hadn't been long enough for the redness of his eyes to fade. "Did Blaine do something?" The fact the Rachel knew instantly drove Kurt insane. "My stupid brother," she groaned. "What did he do?"

When Blaine got home, he saw a note on the fridge for their parents.

"Hey Dads,

Went to the Lima Bean to help Kurt.

See you in the morning."

It hurt Blaine to know that his sister forgot about him and went to go comfort her best friend instead of her brother. Although he guessed that she didn't know what happened, all she knew was that her best friend was in trouble. He was never good at expressing his feelings, and he never meant for anything to turn out the way it did. It just happened. Wait. He could find them. The note said that they went to the Lima Bean. Blaine got a pen and added to the note, "Me too - Love Blaine". Hopefully he would get back before they woke up.

It was certainly unbelievable for Kurt and Rachel to be standing outside a closed coffee shop in the Winter cold. They could certainly see some strange looks in the few cars that drove by. "Well," Kurt said. Rachel sat down and tugged his sleeve for him to also sit. "We were on a date - at Breadstix. It was kind of one of the first times we'd ever been out in public. You know - as a couple." She nodded. "Some people came up to us, some ignorant losers who thought it'd be funny if they made a big scene. They started yelling at us, swearing at us. I retaliated, because I'm just sick of being bullied by losers like them. I said, 'At least we're happy'. But Blaine just kind of disowned me as his boyfriend. It's like he was ashamed of me. He _was_ kind of drunk."  
"Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I can't imagine what I'd do if Finn did that to me." Seeing the look on Kurt's face Rachel continued, "Sorry, sorry, it's not about me."

When Blaine got to the Lima Bean, Kurt and Rachel were still there. He was so relieved. "Kurt, I-"  
"No. Don't even say anything. Just, please leave."  
"Just," Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry."  
He turned around, his eyes on the floor. He didn't want Kurt to see him crying. He got back in his car but sat there, thinking. He didn't want to reject Kurt, he didn't want to make him sad. He just didn't want any of this to happen.

"Kurt, you can't be so hard on him," Rachel said. "He's been through a lot in the past few years. I just hope that you won't make things worse."  
"I know. I hope so too."

It probably wasn't safe for Blaine to be driving, being drunk and crying. He could barely see out of his eyes. He didn't see that a car was turning the corner. He didn't see that it was coming straight for him. He didn't see that he was in a car crash.


	2. The Aftermath

The hospital monitor was beeping, slowly, but steadily. Rachel was sitting by Blaine's bedside, tears streaming down her eyes. The room was all white aside from the flowery curtains and the paintings on the walls. The nurse in the room looked tired, bags were visible under her eyes. She was probably nearing the end of her shift, it was around 10 in the morning.

When the car crashed, Blaine hadn't been far enough for Kurt and Rachel not to notice. In fact, they were the ones who called 911. It was hard for them to tell Rachel's dads what happened because telling them about the accident meant telling them about the fight. Everyone was in shock.

Blaine's eyes slowly opened. He had a broken arm, several fractures and other injuries. Among this, he was tired as well as hung over and slightly depressed. He looked far more lonely than a boy his age should. Life had put this poor boy in the hospital far too many times. "Hey," Rachel said. Blaine tried to get up to talk to her. "Blainey, don't try to get up. Just lie down and relax. You were in a car crash."  
"Wait, why? How? Where's Kurt?" Even saying just one line sounded strained.  
"It's alright, Kurt's at school. He figured everyone would want to know what happened. What _did _happen, Blaine? I only heard it from Kurt."  
"Well -" he paused. "Do I have to tell you?"  
"_Yes, _you _have_ to tell me. I think I deserve to know, I'm your sister."  
"At Breadstix," he said, practically whispering and pausing every few words. "There were these guys. _Huge_ guys. Who came up to us. We'd been to Breadstix a couple of times before but - nothing like this has ever happened. I didn't mean to be rude to Kurt. Rachel - I'm just scared. Honestly. Just scared." Rachel knew he was telling the truth. Her brother would never lie to her. Sure he was annoying and sometimes rude, but that's what brothers are. "Do you remember the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Rachel nodded. "That's all I was thinking of through the whole thing. I didn't want to end up in hospital again. And look where that got me."  
"Blaine, I'm sorry." It hurt her to see her brother looking like this, so beaten and worn out. "It's not your fault Rachel, you don't have to apologise for anything. Wait, what happened to the people in the other car? What do our dads know?"  
"The other car got out pretty much unharmed. The driver had to stay in hospital overnight, but that was just a safety precaution. Me and Kurt tried to tell our parents as little as possible. They just know that you guys had a fight. We also called Cooper. He said he'd get the next plane."  
"It's not a big deal, he doesn't have to come."  
"Blaine. You're in hospital. You haven't seen him in forever." Rachel sat there in silence for a few minutes. She planned to not leave his bedside for the day, at least. "Why don't you go back to sleep, it'll help." He looked drowsy anyway, from all the painkillers.


	3. Reaction

Blaine's favourite thing about his parents was that they never tried to find out anything about his personal life. But maybe in this instance it wasn't such a good thing because he needed someone to talk to. Instead of asking him about what happened, they spoke in private to each other about their own conspiracies and occasionally with Rachel, but Rachel had been sworn to secrecy. Rachel and Blaine's parents were in the waiting room of the hospital, talking to the doctor. "How is he? How long will he have to stay in hospital?"  
"He's quite badly injured. He has a broken arm and he has multiple fractures, two in his ribs and one in his left tibia among others. He'll need to be in hospital for at least two weeks. The good news is, he is in a healthy state, he is conscious and looks on his way to make a full recovery" Rachel was really hoping her dads wouldn't overreact like they always do. "Well that's good, isn't it?" Hiram said. "Breathe. Breathe," he told himself while LeRoy patted his back.

Kurt walked into the choir room. "I heard the news, is he alright?" Quinn asked. Mr Schuester stood at the front of the room, clearly clueless. "Kurt, what happened? Where's Blaine?"  
"He was in a car crash. He's in hospital."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I'm not entirely sure how he's going. I'm going to go to the hospital soon. I just wanted to tell you guys in person about this." Finn came up with the idea for the glee club to visit him in hospital. However, thinking about it, it didn't seem like such a good idea. "I know you mean well Finn but I think it might be a bit overwhelming for him if 15 people came to visit him. Maybe in a few days but for now..."

The rest of the meeting was just didn't feel right because there was no point in _glee_ club if they weren't happy. Mr Schue gave up and ended the meeting early. The room cleared out and Finn and Puck were left sitting there. "If this is what happens when they have a fight, maybe it's a sign they should never break up," Puck joked. Finn didn't really want to hear that at that moment. Things were still really serious. "Blaine's my buddy. I know that he is the best person for Kurt and I really want him to be safe."  
"Me too."  
"Why don't we visit Blaine, just us - and maybe Mike. It doesn't have to be a big deal if it's only three of us, right?"


	4. Heartbeat

Kurt felt like he was being tortured. He didn't know what to think. He felt like it was all his fault. He had had to spend the whole day at school in a trance. He couldn't pay any attention in class and he isolated himself from everyone. That afternoon, he went to the hospital. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson's room," he told the lady sitting behind the reception desk. The receptionist told him which level it was and which room. Kurt knocked twice on the door marked Anderson, B. Blaine was asleep. Kurt slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb him. Carefully, he took a seat by his side.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

He looked so at peace, sleeping. His hair, usually gelled down, was left in curls, spread around his head. Kurt was trying his best not to wake him, his heart beating fast. "Maybe I should just leave," he whispered to himself. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. There came a "No" from the hospital bed. "I don't want you to leave. I didn't want you to leave then, either. Kurt. Let me just explain. Please?" Kurt nodded and turned to face Blaine. "I really envy your life. I do. My dad's never around because he doesn't approve of who I am."  
"My mom's dead. At least your dad's still alive, it's never too late to change things."  
"You're brave and strong and everything that I wish to be. When I was bullied like you, I just ran. Ran off to Dalton because I was too scared. And that's what I still am. I saw those guys and I thought of what happened at the dance and ran."  
"There's gotta be some other reason. That's never happened before. We've always gone to Breadstix, walked down the hallways at school there were always bullies there." he said cruelly. Blaine's monitor started beeping faster. "Kurt -" The nurse arrived at Blaine's room. "Is something wrong? I think you should be leaving now sir." Kurt sighed, nodded and took a final look at Blaine. "We'll talk later okay?"  
"Sure." Blaine's sullen face was too much to handle, Kurt had to walk away quickly.

What was there left to do now? Blaine had to wait for Rachel to come back. She timed her bathroom break very specifically and not at all coincidentally. He didn't want her to come back and ask more questions about what just happened, after all, she'd probably hear it all from Kurt. Rachel knocked at the door. When there was no reply, she entered. _Maybe if I pretend I'm asleep she'll leave. _His breathing and the heart monitor, synchronised, were nearly hypnotic. He turned over to try to get a glimpse of her. Her eyes were red. _Wait. Why was Rachel _crying_? _Then suddenly it hit him. It wasn't just a bathroom break. It wasn't just _him_ who was hurting. He remembered who had been there all those times in the hospital. It was Rachel. She couldn't bear to be there. She was one of the strongest people in his life and he'd never recognised it before. "Rachel? I... uh," he struggled to say the words. "Thank you." Rachel looked shocked. "For what?"  
"For... for everything. For always being there. For supporting me. For being a true sister."  
"There's nothing in that that I need to be thanked for. You're my brother. I'm your sister. I love you."  
"Love you too." he smiled. If you've never seen Blaine's smile, you've never known Blaine. His smile is the best thing about him. Well, maybe that's not true. His smile is _part_ of the best thing about him. Blaine's positivity is completely overwhelming. It's impossible not to see him and feel happy.


	5. The Boys

"So our plan's a go?" Puck asked.  
"Yep" The boys met outside Mike's house, thinking it was better for them to visit as one group.

"Hey Blaine," Mike said. Blaine smiled.  
"Hey Mike, how's it going?"  
"It's alright. We just really wanted to see you."  
"Kurt told us we shouldn't go because there are so many of us it might be overwhelming. So we decided to go, just the three of us," Puck added.  
"Oh. He said that. Well, I'm really glad you guys came. I love Rachel and all but it's really lonely here."  
"How much longer do you have to stay here?" Finn asked.  
"Um, I'm going to find out today, the doctor's coming soon. Hopefully not too long."  
"We hope so too, otherwise we'll be really lonely at glee club."  
"And we won't sound as good either..." Puck said.  
"As if that's true. Rachel still goes, it's the few times all week she's left me. And as we all know, Rachel's the star and she's the best," he said sarcastically. "Have we decided on anything for nationals? I really hope not because I have some ideas and I think they could be really good."  
"No, we haven't. We told Mr. Schue we wouldn't because you weren't there. It wasn't fair." Finn replied. They had a good time, laughing and singing songs. Puck brought his guitar and Finn brought some iPod speakers. It almost made Blaine forget about the fight.


	6. Cooper Anderson

After two weeks in hospital, Blaine was finally able to leave and instead recover at home. He hadn't seen Kurt since that day when he was forced to leave. It wasn't his fault. Blaine blamed the whole fight on himself. He was now sitting at his desk, video-chatting with Cooper. As always, he had other business to attend to and didn't visit Blaine in hospital when Rachel asked him to. "Listen Blaine, I'm sorry I let you down again," he said, looking straight into his camera. It was the closest to eye contact you could get over a computer. Luckily, Blaine recognised this and replied, "Cooper, it's okay. You called, and that's enough for me. Especially considering how hard it is to be superstar Hollywood actor Cooper Anderson." The faces on the screen laughed and Cooper knew he was forgiven. The boy doesn't use sarcasm on just anyone you know. "So what was this important business you had to attend to?"  
"Well you know that audition video we made?" When Blaine nodded he went on, "Yeah, it didn't go as well as I thought it would. But I'm not going to give up. You taught me that I have to keep going with this." He paused. "I found out there was another opportunity to be in this movie, just not in the same role. I need to get this, at least a part in this movie because you tried so hard with the video and everything." Blaine laughed because Cooper was unaware of how Blaine had not tried at all, sending off the first take they did, not giving him any tips on his clearly lacking acting abilities. Although Blaine had no intention of being an actor, he was clearly better at it. He wondered who was more mature in this relationship. "How are you getting on?" Cooper asked. It seemed that was all people talked to him about.  
"How are you?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"When are you leaving hospital?"

It seemed to never end.


	7. Auntie Snix

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how he felt. He hadn't been for a while. He had trouble discussing his problems with anyone because Rachel was Blaine's brother and he didn't know which one of her loyalties was stronger. So he settled for talking to Santana. He wasn't exactly sure why she bothered listening to him. They weren't even very good friends. "Listen, if he did that, he was probably just scared. You should understand that. I mean, I still have trouble going out in public with Brittany."  
"That's the thing though, it doesn't make sense because he was the one who told _me_ to have courage."  
"Sometimes we give the advice we need to take. I don't know much about his past but he wouldn't do that to you." _What? Since when was Santana this deep?_ "Take Auntie Snix's advice and try talking to him again."  
"Auntie Snix isn't exactly a good person."  
"I talked to her. She changed her ways," she smiled.

When it was finally time for Blaine to go back to school, he carefully picked out a bow tie. A black one, to express his mood, and tied it around his neck. Rachel picked up his backpack, putting it on her back along with her own, looking like a pack mule. "I'm so happy you're coming back to school," Rachel said to Blaine, still on crutches. "Now that you're back, we can finally start preparations for Nationals."  
"Yay," Blaine said sarcastically, with his hands in the air.  
"Seriously Blaine, you know I can't stand you when you're so depressed. It just doesn't suit you. Now smile!" she said, showing off her own pearly whites.


	8. Back to School

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped inside the choir room. The partially assembled club cheered and whooped and clapped. "Blaine! You're back!" cries from everyone sounded off. Blaine took care to smile at each of them. Quinn was the only one who did not look pleased at all. "I can't believe you made a stupid mistake like I did. Except mine was texting and yours was drinking." Blaine glared at Rachel. _How did she know that?_ "But, I'm happy you're back. Come here," she said smiling, extending her arms for a hug. This group was anything but ordinary. Two car crashes within a month of each other. They were either extraordinary or extraordinarily stupid. Once Blaine was released from the hug, he made his way up to the back row of chairs and took a seat. He found that Mr Schuester had written the words "Welcome Back!" on the whiteboard. "Now Blaine, your friends have prepared a song they would like to sing for you," Mr Schue said. Everyone got up, including Kurt. Throughout the performance, Blaine sat politely and smiled. The rest of the day was kind of a blur. He had no interest in any of his classes which made him really thankful for Mike and Tina. They were two of his closest friends. Tina was in his class, as she too was a junior. They kept him company while Kurt was ignoring him. "Listen, we're happy for you to do whatever you want, but I have to say you have to do _something! _It's not your fault but you're bringing the whole glee club down. We can't stand it when you two aren't together," Tina said at lunch.  
"But what _can_ I do?" he stopped then because he found the answer to his own question. At the same time the bell rang and it was off to class again. Tina looked a little confused at the whole thing but she decided she would leave it alone.


	9. Don't Walk Away

"I know yesterday you guys gave _me _a song so I'd like to give one back. But I'm afraid I have one special person in mind," Blaine introduced. He saw the look in Kurt's eyes and it could have killed him. He didn't know what it was exactly, hate, distrust or anger but whatever it was, it was strong.

_I never knew what things I could do_

_Taken the world for granted_

_But I have seen that look in your eyes_

_And I know it's time to apologise_

_When you're with me, baby_

_I don't need to feel afraid_

_Please don't take one poor example_

_Just one more chance is required_

_You need to realise_

_There's much more behind those lies_

_I'm sorry for everything_

_For hurting you, breaking through_

_Those secure walls we took so long to build_

_You take the chance, I'll make the change_

_When you're with me, baby_

_I don't need to feel afraid_

_Please don't take one poor example_

_Just one more chance is required_

_You need to realise_

_There's much more behind those lies_

_Now I know I can't do much for you_

_And I know I'm not worthy_

_But I thought I might just try_

_There is truly a reason why_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Please_

He couldn't help it. About midway through the song, he'd started to tear up. Kurt took a few steps towards the front of the room and took Blaine's arm. "Can we talk outside?" he asked quietly. "Sure," came the reply.

"Actually Kurt, I need to tell you something. I don't want this to seem like I think I was justified for doing what I did, but there's something more I you should know. Those guys at Breadstix, they were _the_ guys. The ones from my old school. The ones from Sadie Hawkins."  
"Wait, what?" Kurt looked bewildered.  
"Kurt, I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was weak. If you give me another chance -" Kurt stopped him because he realised something. Blaine had seen them long before they confronted them. They were also in the restaurant, sitting at the table diagonal from them. He'd been courageous from the beginning. "You were anything _but_ weak. Having to see those guys... I just know I couldn't do it. I just want you to know that you were -" he paused, looking into Blaine's eyes. " - are - brave. Those weeks since then when we haven't talked, my feelings for you haven't changed. I was just confused. Santana told me there must've been a reason for what you did, and she was surprisingly right. I love you Blaine. I always will." He kissed Blaine softly. An endearing smile appeared on Blaine's face. "I - thank you, Kurt. I love you too."  
"You really _are_ special."


End file.
